Multi-compartment containers are well known and have been frequently used for pills, candy, screws, bolts and other hardware supplies. For example, a capsule or pill dispenser is disclosed in a U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,335 of Dangles et al. that includes upper and lower pill storage tiers each having twelve radial pill storage compartments. As disclosed, each tier is covered by a rotatable dial having a generally horizontal opening for pill insertion and a vertical opening for pill discharges. A similar pill container is disclosed in a U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,359 of McAllister et al. As disclosed therein, the container includes a plurality of compartments and a lid in which compartments cannot be opened when the lid is in a closed position. The '359 patent discloses a plurality of trapezoidal shaped compartments disposed around a circular opening to form a polygonal shaped container. The trapezoidal shaped cover lid opens outwardly.
A detachable stationary case rack is disclosed in a U.S. patent of Huang et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,696. As shown, the case rack has a polygonal bottom case divided into several compartments forming a hollow central shaft. The base of the rack has a packing set therein, which packing includes several round balls to permit rotation of the whole assembly against the base.
A more recent U.S. patent in the name of the present inventor U.S. Pat. No. 7,878,337 discloses a rotatable two-tier multi-compartment container. The container includes an outer wall, an inner wall and a plurality of radially extending divider walls extending between the inner and outer walls to form a plurality of trapezoidal shaped adjacent chambers. The container also includes a plurality of trapezoidal shaped upper chambers opening outwardly away from the inner chamber and a plurality of trapezoidal shaped covers for covering the upper chambers.
Notwithstanding the above, it is presently believed that will be a commercial market for a desk organizer and multi-compartment storage unit in accordance with the present invention. There should be a commercial market for the desk organizer and storage unit because they are compact, store a number of office supplies and are durable and provide immediate access to stationary items. In addition, such units have a pleasing appearance.